The statements in this section merely provide background information related disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A canister purge system mounted in a vehicle connects a fuel tank with a canister through a fuel tank vapor line, captures evaporative emission evaporated from the fuel tank through the canister, and opens a purge control solenoid valve (PCSV) (hereinafter, referred to as “a purge valve”) mounted on a purge pipe connecting the canister with an intake system of an engine under the purge control condition of the engine that the negative pressure of the engine is sufficiently formed, thereby returning the evaporative emission to the intake system.
However, we have discovered that engines have been developed and used with negative pressure relatively insufficient to transfer the evaporative emission, which is captured in the canister, to an intake system of an engine only by using the negative pressure of the engine, similarly to an engine such as TGDI HEV. Accordingly, an active canister purge system is applied to a vehicle, which is equipped with the types of engines having insufficient negative pressure, with a purge pump which forcibly pumps the evaporative emission captured in the canister and transfers the evaporative emission to the intake system of the engine.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.